As a first year graduate student in the Pharmaceutical Chemistry Department, I have utilized the resources in Computer Graphics Laboratory for the preparation of future study on macromolecules of biomedical importance. I have been familiarizing myself with existing methods and tools, especially the interactive display system MIDAS. I expect that the computer graphic facilities in the Computer Graphics Laboratory will be very useful for my upcoming research project, in visualization of molecular structure and modeling of molecular interactions.